ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
VHS Revival
VHS Revival is a line of movies and TV shows that have never been on VHS before. Films Sony Pictures Home Entertainment *Elvis & Nixon *Men In Black 3 *Men In Black 1-3 VHS Pack Warner Bros *Inception *Jupiter Ascending Harry Potter *Harry Potter And The Order Of Phoenix *Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2 *The Harry Potter VHS Complete Saga *Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them Middle-Earth *The Lord Of The Rings VHS Trilogy *The Lord Of The Rings Extended VHS Trilogy *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug *The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies *The Hobbit VHS Trilogy *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition *The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug Extended Edition *The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies Extended Edition *The Hobbit Extended VHS Trilogy *Middle-Earth VHS Bundle *Middle-Earth Extended VHS Bundle Animated *The LEGO Movie *Kaput and Zosky: The Movie *Collin the Speedy Boy *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Movie Dual VHS Pack *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The LEGO Movie VHS Trilogy Universal *Jurassic World *Jurassic Park 1-4 VHS Pack Dumb And Dumber *Dumb And Dumber To *Dumb And Dumber Dual VHS Pack Fast And Furious *The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift *Fast & Furious VHS Trilogy *Fast & Furious *Fast & Furious 1-4 VHS Bundle *Fast Five *Fast Five Extended Cut *Fast & Furious 1-5 Extended VHS Bundle *Fast & Furious 6 *Fast & Furious 6 Extended Cut *Fast & Furious 1-6 Extended VHS Bundle *Furious 7 *Furious 7 Extended Cut *Fast & Furious 1-7 Extended VHS Bundle Ted *Ted *Ted Unrated *Ted 2 *Ted 2 Unrated *Ted Dual VHS Unrated Pack Lionsgate *American Ultra The Hunger Games *The Hunger Games *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 *The Hunger Games VHS Collection Summit Divergent *Divergent *The Divergent Saga: Insurgent *The Divergent Saga: Allegiant Twilight *Twilight *The Twilight Saga: New Moon *Twilight Dual VHS Pack *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 *The Twilight Saga VHS Collection DC Comics *The Dark Knight *The Dark Knight Rises *The Dark Knight Trilogy VHS Pack *Superman Returns DC Extended *Man Of Steel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition *Suicide Squad *Suicide Squad Extended Edition *Wonder Woman *Justice League Marvel MCU *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *Iron Man 2 *Iron Man Dual VHS Pack *Thor *Captain America: The First Avenger *The Avengers *Marvel Phase One VHS Bundle *Iron Man 3 *Iron Man VHS Trilogy *Thor: The Dark World *Thor Dual VHS Pack *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Captain America Dual VHS Pack *Guardians Of The Galaxy *Avengers: Age Of Ultron *Avengers Dual VHS Pack *Ant-Man *Marvel Phase Two VHS Bundle *Captain America: Civil War *Captain America VHS Trilogy *Doctor Strange *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Guardians of the Galaxy Dual VHS Pack X-Men *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men VHS Trilogy *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *X-Men And Wolverine VHS Collection *X-Men: First Class *X-Men Experience VHS Collection *The Wolverine *The Wolverine Extended *Wolverine Double VHS Pack *X-Men Adamantium VHS Collection *X-Men: Days Of Future Past *X-Men: Days Of Future Past Rogue Cut *X-Men Cerebro VHS Collection *Deadpool *X-Men, Wolverine And Deadpool VHS Collection *X-Men: Apocalypse *X-Men Xavier VHS Collection *Logan *Wolverine VHS Trilogy *X-Men Ten VHS Collection Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2 Extended Edition *Spider-Man 3 *Spider-Man Trilogy Pack *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *The Amazing Spider-Man Double VHS Pack Animated * Big Hero 6 Disney *The Disney Renaissance *Brother Bear 2 *Brother Bear Dual VHS Pack *Enchanted *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *High School Musical Trilogy VHS Pack *Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *Bedtime Stories *Tangled *The Princess and the Frog *Winnie the Pooh *Oz the Great and Powerful *The Lone Ranger *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *Tomorrowland *Zootopia *Moana Indiana Jones *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *TBA Fifth Film The Muppets TBA Star Wars *Revenge Of The Sith *Star Wars Prequel VHS Bundle *Star Wars Classic VHS Bundle *Star Wars I-VI VHS Bundle *The Force Awakens *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Rogue One *The Last Jedi Pixar *Cars *Ratatouille *Wall-E *Up *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story VHS Trilogy *Cars 2 *Cars Dual VHS Pack *Brave *Monsters University *Monsters Inc Dual VHS Pack *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Finding Dory *Cars 3 *Cars VHS Trilogy *Coco Fred the Ostrich Enterprises (2022-2026, Viacom) *The Cinderella Story *The Ostrich Prince *The Land of the Seven Colors *The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show/The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence *The Fred the Ostrich Movie *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies *Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper *The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show *The Katurran Odyssey *The Tale of the Mouse Picnic *A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas *A Fred the Ostrich Christmas Carol *Fred the Ostrich Classic Theater *Fred the Ostrich Treasure Island Unfortunately Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan and The Phantom Tollbooth will not be rereleased as part of the Fred the Ostrich Enterprises home video series (owned by Viacom), because they are owned by Sony. Plus, Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years and The Fred the Ostrich Gang Celebrate Stephen Silver, Jim Ward, and Kevin Michael Richardson will not either, because the specials contain footage from Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan and The Phantom Tollbooth. The Fred the Ostrich Company (2028, Sony) *The Cinderella Story *The Ostrich Prince *The Land of the Seven Colors *The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show/The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence *The Fred the Ostrich Movie *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies *Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper *The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show *The Katurran Odyssey *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan *Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years *The Phantom Tollbooth *The Tale of the Mouse Picnic *The Christmas Gift *A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas *The Fred the Ostrich Gang Celebrate Stephen Silver, Jim Ward, and Kevin Michael Richardson *Fred the Ostrich Classic Theater *Fred the Ostrich in Visitors From Space Illumination Entertainment *Despicable Me *Hop *The Lorax *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me VHS Dual Pack *Minions *The Secret Life of Pets *Sing *Despicable Me 3 *Despicable Me Trilogy VHS Pack DreamWorks *Over the Hedge *Flushed Away *Shrek the Third *Shrek Trilogy VHS Pack *Bee Movie *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar Dual VHS Pack *Monsters vs. Aliens *How to Train Your Dragon *Shrek Forever After *Shrek Complete VHS Edition *Megamind *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda Dual VHS Pack *Puss in Boots *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Madagascar Trilogy VHS Pack *Rise of the Guardians *The Croods *Turbo *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Dragons Dual VHS Pack *Penguins of Madagascar *Home *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda Trilogy VHS Pack *Trolls *The Boss Baby *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Paramount *Zoolander 2 *Zoolander Dual VHS Pack Anchorman *Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues *Anchorman 2 Unrated *Anchorman 2: Supersized R-Rated VHS *Anchorman Triple VHS Pack Transformers *Transformers *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers Dual VHS Pack *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers VHS Trilogy *Transformers: Age Of Extinction *Transformers 1-4 VHS Bundle *Transformers: The Last Knight Blue Sky *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age Dual VHS Pack *Horton Hears A Who *Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs *Ice Age VHS Trilogy *Rio *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age 1-4 VHS Pack *Epic *Rio 2 *Rio Dual VHS Pack *The Peanuts Movie *Ice Age: Colission Course *Ice Age 1-5 VHS Pack *Ferdinand Sony Pictures Animation *Surf's Up *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Dual VHS Pack *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania Dual VHS Pack *Smurfs: Lost Village Nickelodeon Movies *Nacho Libre *Barnyard *Charlotte's Web *The Spiderwick Chronicles *Hotel for Dogs *Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging *Imagine That *The Last Airbender *Rango *Rango Extended Edition *The Adventures of Tintin *Fun Size *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *SpongeBob Dual VHS Pack *TMNT: Out of the Shadows *TMNT Legacy VHS Duology *Monster Trucks Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. *Blue's Clues: Blue's Pool Party 20th Century Fox *Jennifer's Body *Juno Planet Of The Apes *Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes *Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes *Planet Of The Apes Double VHS Pack *War for The Planet of the Apes *Caesar VHS Trilogy The Orchard * Miffy the Movie TV Series Disney *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes: The Complete First Season *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes: The Complete Second Season *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes: The Complete Third Season *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes: The Complete Fourth Season *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes: The Complete Fifth Season *Handy Manny **Volume 1: **Volume 2: *Gravity Falls **Gravity Falls: First Six Strange Tales **Gravity Falls: Even Stranger **Gravity Falls: Weirdmaggeddon Trilogy **Gravity Falls: The Complete Series VHS Bundle *Wander Over Yonder **Wander Over Yonder: The Complete First Season 3-in-1 Bundle (13 episodes on each extended tape) **Wander Over Yonder: The Complete Second Season 2-in-1 Bundle (20 episodes on each extended tape) **Wander Over Yonder: The Complete Series 5-in-1 Bundle *Star vs. The Forces of Evil **Volume 1: Star Comes to Earth **Volume 2: Star's Interdimensional Adventures Begin **Volume 3: Royal Pain **Volume 4: The Blood Moon Ball **The Complete First Season VHS Bundle **Volume 5: My New Wand **Volume 6: Frendenemies **Volume 7: **Volume 8: **The Complete Second Season VHS Bundle **Volume 9: **Volume 10: **Volume 11: **Volume 12: ** *The 7D *Jake and the Never Land Pirates **Volume 1: Yo Ho, Mateys Away **Volume 2: *Miles from Tomorrowland *Doc McStuffins *Mickey Mouse series ** *Sofia the First **Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess **Sofia the First: Ready to be a Princess **Sofia the First: The Enchanted Feast **Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia **Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy **Sofia the First: Volume One- Ready to be a Princess **Sofia the First: The Princess Spectacular Special Collection *Elena of Avalor * Cartoon Network *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat **Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat: Ultimate Solving Stories *The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Party *Adventure Time **The Complete First Season *Regular Show **Regular Show: The Complete Saga *Steven Universe **Volume 1: Gem Glow **Volume 2: Jail Break **Volume 3: Sworn to the Sword Looney Tunes DC Comics Hasbro Studios Marvel Cinematic Universe *Agents Of Shield **Agents Of Shield: The Rising Tide **Agents Of Shield: Other Cases **Agents Of Shield: The Terrible Truth **Agents Of Shield: The Vital Twist **Agents Of Shield: Uprising **Agents Of Shield: Beginning of the End **Agents Of Shield: New Adversaries **Agents Of Shield: The Secrets **Agents Of Shield: One Of Us **Agents Of Shield: The Inhumans **Agents Of Shield: S.O.S. *Agent Carter *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Spider-Man ** Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip *Alvin and the Chipmunks Quadruple VHS Pack *The Alvin Show *Christmas with the Chipmunks *Driving Dave Crazy *Driving Dave Crazier *Valentine's Collection *Halloween Collection *Easter Collection *The Chipette Diaries *Alvin's Wild Adventures *Alvin vs. Brittany Nickelodeon *Danny Phantom (five videos with one episode each, as part of Viacom's Fred the Ostrich Enterprises home video series from 2022-2024) **Volume 1: "Bitter Reunions" **Volume 2: "Control Freaks" **Volume 3: "Double-Cross My Heart" **Volume 4: "Urban Jungle" **Volume 5: "Fright Night" *Zoey 101 *Victorious *iCarly *Drake & Josh *Avatar the Last Airbender **Book 1: Water Volume 1 **Book 1: Water Volume 2 **Book 1: Water Volume 3 **Book 1: Water Volume 4 **Book 2: Earth Volume 1 **Book 2: Earth Volume 2 **Book 2: Earth Volume 3 **Book 2: Earth Volume 4 **Book 3: Fire Volume 1 **Book 3: Fire Volume 2 **Book 3: Fire Volume 3 **Book 3: Fire Volume 4 CBS Television Distribution *The Brady Kids (eleven videos with two episodes each) Teletoon *6teen (five videos; four ones containing two episodes each, the last containing an hour-long Halloween special "Dude of the Living Dead") VeggieTales *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! *The Complete Silly Song Collection *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *VeggieTales Western Dual VHS Pack *God Made You Special *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Lessons from the Sock Drawer *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! *Heroes of the Bible! Trilogy VHS Pack *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke Dual VHS Pack *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *VeggieTales Christmas VHS Trilogy *Silly Little Thing Called Love *Pistachio *Sweetpea Beauty *It's a Meaningful Life *Happy Together! *'Twas the Night Before Easter *VeggieTales Easter Dual VHS Pack *VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! *Princess and the Popstar *Larry Learns to Listen *Bob Lends a Helping Hand *The Little Drummer Boy *God Loves You Very Much *If I Sang a Silly Song *Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Larry-Boy VHS Bundle *Lettuce Love One Another *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Beauty and the Beet *Noah's Ark Fred the Ostrich Enterprises (2022-2024, Viacom) *Here's... Fred the Ostrich! Meet Fred & The Gang! *Here's... Fred the Ostrich! More Fred, Please! *Fred the Ostrich Babies: Let's Build **"Six To Eight Weeks" **"Eight Flags Over The Nursery" *Fred the Ostrich Babies: Explore With Us **"The New Adventures of Ostro Polo" **"The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo" *Fred the Ostrich Babies: Time To Play **"Fred the Ostrich Babies: The Next Generation" **"Beauty & The Schnoz" *Fred the Ostrich Sing-Along Songs: Baby Bunny's Animal Songs *Fred the Ostrich Sing-Along Songs: It's Not Easy Being Green *The Fred the Ostrich Show Presents Monster Laughs With Vincent Price (and Alice Cooper) Shonen Jump *Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto *One Piece *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **Volume One: Phantom Blood - Chapter One **Volume Two: Phantom Blood - Chapter Two **Volume Three: Battle Tenend *Nisekoi *Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle * Game of Thrones *Volume 1: *Volume 2: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Volume 20: *Volume 21: *Volume 22: *Volume 23: 20th Century Fox The X-Files * Season 1 (1993-1994) * Season 2 (1994-1995) * Season 3 (1995-1996) * Season 4 (1996-1997) * Season 5 (1997-1998) * Season 6 (1998-1999) * Season 7 (1999-2000) * Season 8 (2000-2001) * Season 9 (2001-2002) * Season 10: The Event Series (2016) * Season 11 (2018) BBC Red Dwarf * Red Dwarf I * Red Dwarf II * Red Dwarf III * Red Dwarf IV * Red Dwarf V * Red Dwarf VI * Red Dwarf VII * Red Dwarf VIII * Red Dwarf: Back to Earth * Red Dwarf X * Red Dwarf XI * Red Dwarf XII The Magic Roundabout Postman Pat Pingu Doctor Who Fireman Sam Charlie Chalk The Video Collection/VCI Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends * Thomas & Gordon and other Stories (9 episodes on each tape) * Troublesome Trucks and other Stories (9 episodes on each tape) * Coal and other Stories (9 episodes on each tape) Documentary Sony Music Entertainment * A Song's Best Friend - John Denver Remembered PBS Distribution * John Denver: Country Boy Live Concert Eagle Rock Entertainment *John Denver: Around The World Live VHS Box Set Category:VHS Releases Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Ninjacat14's Ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas